shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pusu Pusu no Mi
The Pusu Pusu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce a hot, dense white steam from wherever part of their body using the water from it, making the user a Smoldering Human(くすぶる人間; Kusuburu ningen). It was eaten by Francis D. Lucius. Etymology * Pusu Pusu, sometimes also written as Busu Busu, is a japanese sound effect of something hot producing smoke, but not necessarily burning. The sound of something smoldering. * In the dub, it's called the Smolder-Smolder Fruit. Appearance The Pusu Pusu no Mi is a Devil Fruit in the shape of a perfect pink sphere the size of an average orange covered in swirls with a small cloud-shaped leave on the top. Although he was a child when he eat it, the fruit was big enough to be held by two child-hands. Strengths and Weaknesses The Fruit's major strength is shown by Lucius as a form of a dense, extremely hot steam that he can produce by any part of his body. Oftenly confused as a Logia-type Devil Fruit, the Pusu Pusu no Mi actually only allows the user to produce steam out of their body, much more like a smoldering-hot pan. Once mastered, the user can create powerful gusts of steam out of their body in order to deal extremely fast hits, run at incredible speeds by jetting itself using steam jets from their back, stun enemies with hot steam coming from the hands and even leap on midair by blowing quick yet powerful jets of steam in different directions as a Geppo-like leap. The steam is also hot and dense enough to stun enemies with heatstrokes and make them lose sense of direction, and is also capable of rusting metal in seconds, as seen with Lucius' fight against Metal Ferrium, the user of the Tetsu Tetsu no Mi. However, it is later explained that the steam does not come out of nowhere. Instead, what fuels it is Lucius' own body fluids, and as such, indiscriminate use of its power will leave him dehydrated, the steam losing denseness and strength as a result. Naturally, the user will also suffer from fatigue, seizures, headaches and even fainting, leaving them vulnerable to counterattacks. It is also noted that some attacks, due to the friction with it, can rip Lucius's skin, leaving rather large bruises on his body. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage Having eaten the fruit at young age courtesy of Lucille, Lucius has since train its strength and work around its weaknesses in order to sail for the world, his own obstacle in the way for the ship being his caretaker Forte Manus, a large and intimidating man that didn't want Lucius to leave the village for the fear of him becoming a pirate. After leaving Kouwan Island, Lucius began to develop even more techniques in order to face the problems he and his crew would face. Attacks The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit powers are as follows: * Steam Punch(スチームパンチ Suchīmupanchi): Lucius's most basic technique, he blows steam out of one of his elbows and jets his fist forward in order to deal a hit at blinding speed, causing massive damage. ** Steam Barrage(スチーム砲撃 Suchīmu hōgeki): A variation, Lucius creates a barrage of Steam Punches in rapid successions, dealing multiple hits against one or multiple targets at the same time. * Steam Dash(スチームダッシュ Suchīmudasshu): Dismissing his shoes, Lucius leaps at high speed using quick yet powerful gusts of steam out of the sole of his feet, ** Dash Headbutt(ダッシュヘッドブーツ Dasshuheddobūtsu): A technique used alongside Steam Dash, Lucius headbutts the enemy after using the former, his high-speed and hard skull dealing a great amount of damage in the process, enough for him to shatter a wall. However, he's found uncouncious after using it. * Steam Blow(スチームブロー Suchīmuburō): Pulling both his arms backwards, Lucius suddenly pushes them foward and produce an extremely dense white steam out of his fists. A support-type technique, it allows him to stun enemies with the heat and denseness of his steam for quick escapes. * Steam Hammer(スチームハンマー Suchīmuhanmā): In this technique, Lucius leaps onto the air above his opponent using the steam from his sole and lifting his leg and then descend punishment on them by using the steam out of his hand to deal a hammerkick on them, causing even more damage due to the steam. * Steam Mirage(スチームミラージュ Suchīmumirāju): By blowing his steams to the upmost limit, Lucius is able to create a Steam Punch at such speed that instead creates a powerful wind blow, much Similar to Luffy's Jet Pistol, with the same result as a normal Steam Punch, being able to be used as a ranged technique. History Past Lucius ate the Pusu Pusu no Mi at the very young age by accident, as Jester Lucille, an undercovered pirate in hiding in Kouwan island, sliced the fruit and offered it as dessert for Lucius, only noticing the absence of it far too late. Once her identity as a pirate was find out by the Marines, she was forced to leave the island to hide her identity once again. Chasing her, Lucius tried to reach her once she sailed for the seas, only to almost drown due to his position now as a devil fruit-user. Lucille saved him once again and left him on the island, with the promise that, if he wants to meet her once again, he'll definitely find her in Raftel, hinting her desire to become the Pirate King. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit